Pieces of The Galaxy
by Surion83
Summary: What happened when a kid named Shoga makes a deal with a god and is sent to the future to help mankind and fullfill his destiny. it has bits of humor, romance and action adventure
1. The First Meeting

Pieces Of the Galaxy  
  
This story doesn't follow the time line of Vandread this is my first story so please respond and I hope you enjoy it  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own vandread or anything associated with it im am just writing this story out of boredom  
  
Shoga mumbled to himself as he wandered through the back roads to the supermarket. "Why did I have to be an idiot and hit him now tomorrow im going to get my ass handed to me by Kyro" he sighed and continued walking. He still had about 3 miles to the market. He got about half way there when it began to rain. "Great, thanks gramps for sending me out for some damn carrots." he continued walking getting soaked and it began to thunder. As he walked the thunder seemed to sound as if it was getting closer but I was probably just his imagination just as that thought crossed his mind a lightning bolt struck him using his body as a ground. He scream as it felt his body was being torn apart. To him the lightning lasted forever. It drew another until at one time five separate bolts were hitting him as he fainted but the lightning continued on relentlessly as the bolt began to spin in a circle and opened a portal, a giant hole of darkness as Shoga was sucked in. And the scene was again became calm as the rain stopped.  
  
As he went through the portal his body was actually changing his DNA was being torn apart and rewritten finally the end of the tunnel comes as his body was thrown upon onto the floor as he was brought back to consciousness by the hard landing. His mind was racing where was he, why was he here, and why did his chest hurt so much. Just as the pain had come is dispersed and he was able to move and breathe but his vision was sill blurry. He sat up as the floor shook and he was thrown again he looked around he saw people running around and as he looked up through the glass what he saw mesmerized him he saw giant machine flying through space destroying others. He stared and began to walk around trying to keep up with the fight not watching were he was going, he reached a ledge and stood there watching the fight until it was over he was amazed. He then began to wonder where he was and where on the world would someone have technology that advance. Something in the back of his mind triggered and it told him to jump to the side as he did he evaded what appeared to be an energy blast. He turned around to see many women standing in front of him all of them branding a weapon, he swallowed the lump in his throat that had developed and raised his hands to surrender. They rushed in and grabbed him and lead him to an old women that sat in front of him with a hood covering most of her face as she spoke to him "who are you young man, where are you from, and why are you here?" she asked him. "I Shoga Kaiyo I am from japan and I have no idea why I am here." he replied as he said that a very young girl in a nurse outfit pop out of nowhere and said "captain I saw when he first appeared he fell out of mid air" as she pulled out a frog puppet from mid air as it seem "yeah we sure did.""Thank you paiway, so you fell out of nowhere did you now and con you please tell me where this japan is what planet?" she asked him. In his mind he was cracking this women had to be crazy but he would humor her. "I am from Earth" he stated. A hush fell on the deck "hey grandma can you tell me where I am?" he asked "you are on the ship Nirvana on the way to Meger" it hit him he was in space and it wasn't his time as those facts passed through his mind it collasped to his memories of how he got here Flash Back  
  
He was floating in a black emptiness it was very cold to him and he couldn't move. He curled into ball trying to get some warmth when a voice rung out of nowhere "Shoga, Shoga Kaiyo do you except my proposition." it rang out. "What Proposition, what are you talking about where am I." He shouted back "My proposition to help mankind of the future so do you except?" the voiced asked again. "Why should I and how could I help I am just a teenager I can't do anything to make a difference so why did you choose me?" he asked "Because I am giving you a second chance at life you can help if you are endowed with some of my powers and why did I choose you will be revealed to you later on if you decide to except." it answered "I am dead, Fine I except your deal but what powers will I have?" he asked "It will all be showed in due time my son in due time" he said as Shoga felt himself moving and his body was put through extreme pain  
  
Hey I am sorry it is so short and I didn't include many character and I realize that at certain times it will follow the time line of the show and at other time it will not well I how you all enjoy the second chapter will be coming soon. 


	2. Red Nova

"Red Nova"

Pieces of the Galaxy Ch. 2

Hey here is part two its called Red Nova but this one will have better grammar and punctuation. Well lets get this started.

Shoga opened his eyes, his vision was very blurry but it cleared soon as he was greeted by a metallic ceiling. He heard voices "so what you saying is his body is holds an electrical charge of two million volts!?" someone said "Yes, I don't know how it even is hold it with out killing him and there is a burn on his chest."

He yawned and sat up "So your saying my body is like a super-conductor." as he made them jump from the sound of his voice. "Yes and no, your body holds more than that but I couldn't measure it because you blew the reader but it doesn't hold the charge every hour it drops to normal for about two minutes and rises again." Shoga sat in silence thinking about this when the doctor began to speak again. "But it stopped after 3 hours and it maintained a charge higher than the two million volts."

Shoga got of the bed and stood up and began to stretch. "So what you are saying is now I am permanently holding that charge?" he asked as popped his neck "yes." "By the way the name is Shoga and your two are?" he asked "oh sorry I am Duero and this is parfet" as they introduced themselves as alarms began to siren and he heard people yelling and running outside of the door

He stood up and took off "Hey thanks duero for everything" as he began to search for the deck to watch the battle. He finally got to the deck as he entered and began to watch the battle mesmerized once again. In the back of his head number just seemed to pop up like 95, 180, 45 came up when he watched the battle.

The battle ended shortly as he turned away and realized he didn't know where he was when duero came in. "You know you shouldn't leave the lab" he said bluntly. "Well what am I supposed to do

"Remain here until we can assess if you are a threat or not." Meia said

To be Continued.....


	3. Death

"Death"

Chapter 3

"Pieces of the Galaxy"

Shoga sat in the lab trying to figure a way out but it all seemed hopeless. He began to think about the first time he was in here, when he had touched the beams. He stood up and walked over to the door it was locked he tried to push on it but it wouldn't budge.

Shoga Stood up and tried his best to look down the hall way. He needed to figure.....Shoga fell to the floor clutching his head. It felt like his head wanted to explode as a voice rang out (You should not be here!!). He screamed as he blacked out.

..........The Line between Sanity and the Opposing.

A different voice began to talk. "Why are you here, you do not belong here, you should not exist here."

The Pain hurt it felt as if his heart exploded but he was still alive he came to his knees a line somewhere in his brain had snapped and blood poured from the corners of his mouth. His body felt like it was on fire and sparks of electricity jumped from the surface of his skin, tears were coming out of his eyes. The pain was unbearable as he woke up.

His eyes snapped up as he sat up he was still in the infirmary. He had tubes running from his body and something was on his face it all felt like it was suffocating him. He took of the mask and removed all the tubes from his chest and arms noone was around he was alone and he had spots on his body bleeding. He realized that the alarm was still going as he got up. He ran to the door and tried to get out but ended up being laid out on the ground because he ran straight into the door.

He looked at the control panel the word "locked" was flashing. "Shit"

it looks like im still stuck in here

To be Continued

A/N right now im out of ideas but if you guys have any be welcomed to email me I might use them well thats for all


End file.
